


Collapse Into My Arms

by alysurr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Such A Loving Boy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Sea Hawk gets a taste of his birthday present, but has to wait until after his party for the main event.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86
Collections: Seamista Smut





	1. Appetizer

“Whatever I want to do?” Sea Hawk asked as Mermista traced his jawline with a freshly manicured nail. 

“Mmmhmm,” the Princess purred, pulling his chin towards her and staring right into his soul with her big brown eyes. “Whatever your little heart desires, birthday boy.” In that moment, his heart was pounding with the thought of those desires. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers and savoring the sweet taste of the fruit salad she’d had for lunch. She parted her lips slightly, then bit his, pulling back. When she let go, she stood up from her seat in his lap with a smirk. 

“Just gotta get through your birthday party first,” she said. 

“Is it too late to cancel?” Sea Hawk groaned as he watched her saunter away, the way her hips swayed mesmerizing him. 

“Sure is,” Mermista said as she pulled off her top, her full breasts bouncing slightly as they were released. She began to unbraid her hair as Sea Hawk stood up and crossed the room. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed the exposed side of her neck, bringing a soft little moan out of her. Distracting her by taking a breast in one hand, pinching her nipple between his fingers, he used the other to unzip her floor length skirt and let it fall to the ground. Mermista turned to face him, her cheeks flushed, and he didn’t waste a moment before putting his hand between her legs. 

“Knew it,” he said as he gently ran his fingers over the wet spot on her panties.

“You’re gonna make us--” Mermista shivered and arched her back as he pushed her panties to the side. “Late,” she exhaled. “I need to shower.”

“Hmm, what a coincidence, so do I,” Sea Hawk said with a grin as he used his other hand to pull his shirt over his head, gently separating her lips with his other. She was already so slick and wet from their little make out session earlier. 

“I suppose it would be faster to shower together,” Mermista said. She almost sounded bored, but she was unbuckling his belt. She inhaled sharply as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

“Probably,” Sea Hawk said as he felt her walls shiver and tighten around his fingers, curving them inside of her and pressing his thumb to her clit. He slipped them out as soon as he brought forth a soft moan, gently taking her shoulder and turning her to face the bathroom. She headed straight for the shower, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature before dropping her panties and stepping under the warm stream. Sea Hawk finished taking off his pants and boxers before joining her, his member standing at attention and aching to be touched. 

Still, the Princess came first. Always. She was rubbing shampoo into her scalp, and he got to his knees, holding onto one leg and keeping her steady as he put the other over his shoulder and immediately pressed his lips to her cunt, separating her lips with his tongue. 

“Fuck,” she moaned as he slowly moved his tongue up and down her slit, then began sucking on the lips and hummed as he moved towards her clit. Mermista’s legs were quivering, but he held her steady. Her hands were in his hair suddenly, he expected her to push his head into her but instead she was gently massaging shampoo into his scalp. He couldn’t help but laugh--she really did mean business. 

But so did he. He flicked his tongue on her clit and returned his fingers to her entrance, teasing her before slipping two fingers into her trembling pussy, curling them and stroking her walls, savoring the heavenly noises she was making. His member was throbbing, aching to be touched. She used her hydrokinesis to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Usually she was able to maneuver it without getting it on his face, but he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing this time she wouldn’t be able to. 

Mermista was trembling now, leaning against the shower wall, knowing she wouldn’t be standing still if not for Sea Hawk’s firm grip on her leg. “D-don’t stop--” she gasped and gripped his shoulder as he added a third finger and picked up the pace. “I’m gonna c-cum!”

Sea Hawk looked up at his beautiful woman, her head pushed back, cerulean hair wet and slicked back, water running down her gorgeous figure as he thrust his fingers one more time. Mermista’s back arches as she moans, her walls tightening around his fingers as she cums around them. 

“That’s my girl,” he says proudly as he ducks under her leg and stands. She’s slumped against the shower wall, panting, her amber eyes half shut. He ducks under the water and wipes his face, and as he does, she takes hold of his length and begins to stroke it with her hand. He moves to kiss her, pressing himself against her body as she hooks one arm around his neck. He easily boosts her up, still against the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him hungrily, her large breasts pressed up against his chest. 

“Want you,” she pleaded softly. 

“What was that?” Sea Hawk asked in his usual cocky tone. 

“I want you to fuck me!” the Princess demanded. 

“That’s all you had to say,” Sea Hawk teased as he lined himself up with her, teasing her for a moment with the tip of his erection before thrusting inside of her. Her nails dug into his back as she let out the prettiest whimper, sending electric shocks through his body. “Fuck, you feel so good, Princess.” 

She grinded against him, rolling her hips in a figure eight as he thrusted. It was Sea Hawk’s turn to moan as he was getting close. Normally he didn’t rush, he took his time, savored the feeling. But given the time crunch, he allowed himself to thrust deeper, harder than usual. The sound of Mermista’s soft moans in his ear, the feeling of her walls clenching his cock and the sensation of warm water flowing over his body were a deadly combination. 

The Princess dug her nails deeper into his back as her body jolted and shivered. “Don’t stop--I’m so close--” she gasped, her lips colliding with his as she edged closer to orgasm. Sea Hawk slapped her ass, the electric sensation pushing her over the edge. Her face fell slack, eyes rolling back as the orgasm rippled through her body, an explosion of ecstasy overcoming her. It only took a few more thrusts to send a rush from his pelvis to his spine as Sea Hawk climaxed. The princess fell slack against him, panting as he tightened his arms around her, finishing inside of her with an elongated moan. For a few moments they didn’t move, only the sound of running water filled the room. Mermista was the first one to loosen her grip, pulling back and pressing her forehead to Sea Hawk’s. Her eyes were closed and a smile was painted on her soft, full lips. Sea Hawk gently lifted the Princess, pulling himself out of her, then carefully set her on her feet, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Get my back?” Mermista said casually after she took a few moments to collect herself, and Sea Hawk nodded. 

“Of course, dearest.”


	2. You're So Lovely, and I'm So Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk surprises Mermista with his request.

Sea Hawk had his arms wrapped around the Princess’ waist, his head on her shoulder leaning into hers as they were saying their goodbyes to the last couple to leave, Bow and Glimmer. As they were chatting, Mermista subtly moved her hips back, pressing them into him. He pulled her even tighter, feeling himself start to harden at the friction. 

Bow was talking excitedly about the work they had been doing with Astral Navigation, something he and Sea Hawk had been rediscovering and remapping since Adora had brought back the stars. Sea Hawk was nodding and making affirmations, and Mermista was just relaxing, enjoying the sound of him talking about what he loved. 

Until it went on too long. She started to cross her arms over Sea Hawk’s, impatiently beginning to tap her feet. At the sight of the usually stoic princess getting antsy, Glimmer elbowed Bow. 

“What?” He said, rubbing the spot. 

“We should be getting home,” Glimmer said.

“What, why?” Bow asked, Glimmer gave him a look, eyes darting between him and the couple, a silent form of communication. 

“Ooohh,” Bow said, taking Glimmer’s hand. 

“Thanks so much for having us!” Glimmer said cheerfully. 

“It’s our pleasure,” Sea Hawk expressed. 

“Of course, you guys are like, our best friends, or whatever,” Mermista said, her face a little flushed from their exchange and the way her body was reacting to Sea Hawk’s fully hard member pressed up against her ass. 

“Happy Birthday, Sea Hawk!” Bow said happily, as they disappeared in a flash of glitter when Glimmer teleported them home. 

Mermista immediately turned to him, kissing him. “Come on,” she said, and he picked her up to bridal carry her to their bedroom. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him and nipping at his throat as he carried her. 

“You drive me insane, Princess,” he breathed. 

“Now you know how I feel every day I have to deal with you,” she teased as he laid her gently on the bed, climbing on top of her as they continued to make out. She pushed his hair back out of his face, smiling up at him. “What’s your deepest desire?” The way she stared up at him with those big brown eyes, her face flushed, lips slightly swollen, messy blue curls surrounding her head in a halo, he could have come right there. 

Cupping the side of her face in a hand, he said, “I’ve already got it, my dearest Mermista.” 

She rolled her eyes and gently smacked his chiseled chest, letting her fingers linger. “Yeah, yeah, but like, what do you want me to do to you?” 

“Actually,” Sea Hawk said, untying his headband. 

“Okay, bondage?” Mermista reached out for it. 

“Yeah, but I want to do it to you this time.” 

Mermista’s eyes widened, and he watched her facial expression change as she considered it. She bit her lip for a moment and he held his breath. 

“Okay.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” she said, propping herself up on her forearms for a kiss. “Safe word’s anchor.” 

Sea Hawk grinned as he toyed with the zipper of her dress, and at her nod he pulled it down. She kicked off her heels when he was done, and he took off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Her repositioned the princess in the center of the bed, her full breasts on display as she held out her wrists to him. 

He wrapped his bandana around her wrists, securing them to the headboard. 

“Does that feel okay, darling?”

She pulled at them, testing them out. “It’s fine.” He sat back and just took her all in, her soft hair splayed across the pillow, her flushed face, her arms tied up over her head. Those big, gorgeous boobs, her soft stomach and the curve that took her waist to her hips. Her soft blue panties, and, Neptune, those thighs. 

“You look so good tied up for me like that, my Princess.”

“Stop looking at me like that,” she groaned, averting her eyes from his lovestruck face as her flush deepened. 

“I can’t help it, you look so… mmph!” He grinned. "I am the luckiest man on Etheria."

“Is this going to end up with you just sitting there staring at me all night because now I can’t leave, or are you gonna dick me down?”

“Patience, my love,” Sea Hawk said, moving to kiss her neck, trailing them down her body ever so lightly. When he got to her panties, he gently pressed his lips to the wet spot on them, causing her to shudder. In a quick movement, he pulled them off of her and she did the final motion of kicking the, to the floor. “Gorgeous,” he said, taking in the sight of her.

“You’re all wet,” he said looking up at her as he hovered with his lips right over her. “Who did that to you, Princess?”

“You did,” she said, her head was back, eyes closed, relaxed. A lazy smile was spread across her beautiful face. 

Sea Hawk took his time, spreading her lips with his tongue and exploring her. He savored the smell of her, an intoxicating scent, as he hummed and switched between sucking and licking her slit. 

“Mmm,” she moaned softly. 

“Don’t hold back, dearest,” he said.

“Earn it,” she bit back. He moved his hand from her thigh to put two fingers inside of her, curling them as he moved up to her clit with his tongue, increasing the pressure. She raised her hips to meet him, looping her thigh over his shoulder and resting her calf on his back, and he obliged, burying his face into her as he flicked his tongue against her.

This was his favorite place to be, the space between her soft thighs, the scent of her filling his nostrils, the sounds of her whimpering sweeter than music, knowing he was the one bringing her all of this pleasure. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment and the taste of her, enjoying the way she bucked her hips into him involuntarily as her walls clenched around his fingers.

“Don’t stop,” she warned, squeezing her thighs together. 

He slipped his fingers out, pulling back. She was panting, her mouth slightly agape. She looked at him questioningly. “No, please, why?” She panted as he got off the bed, grabbing his shirt to wipe his face. 

“You thought I was going to let you get off that easily?” Sea Hawk took his time with his belt, carefully placing it on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. He slowly unzipped his pants, watching Mermista’s brows furrow at him, her face flushed.

“Why are you like this,” she groaned, rolling her hips as the tension built up inside of her. She tugged at the rope binding her hands to the bed out of habit, but they held her in place as she let out a frustrated moan.

“Being a brat tonight, are we?” Sea Hawk teased as he began to pull his pants down, his erection pressing hard against the fabric of his boxer briefs. The sight of it made Mermista squirm more. She was dying to have him inside of her again. 

“Sea Hawk, please,” she whimpered as he folded his pants and put them next to the belt. She groaned again as he toyed with the waistband of his boxers, but let out a small sigh of relief at the sight of his hard member standing at attention for her when he dropped them to the ground. He climbed onto the bed, on top of her. He took his time kissing her, nibbling her thighs which caused her to squirm. Pressing his lips to her swollen cunt again, humming a little as he did. 

“Come on,” Mermista begged. 

He made his way to her stomach, running his hands on her hips and kissing her belly. He moved one hand to her breast and squeezed it as he moved his mouth to the other. Circling her nipple with his tongue now, he moved a hand down to his member and slipped it into her slit, moving his hips just enough to make her moan again. She lifted them and he pushed her back down. 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he said as he moved onto the other breast. She looked like she was about to slap him. “You are just so fucking beautiful, Mermista,” he said, lifting his head. 

“You’re an asshole,” she retorted as she rolled those beautiful brown eyes at him. He pressed his lips to her collar bone, grabbed her chin and moved her face to expose her neck. “No hickeys,” she warned. “At least, n-not where they can be seen.” 

“Of course, Princess.” Sea Hawk gently moved a strand of hair out of his way, smiling at the sight of Mermista’s eyes widening as he brushed his fingers on her neck. The gentle touches there set her body on edge. He began to kiss her softly under her ear as she groaned. Moving down, brushing his tongue against her skin as he did. She wriggled underneath him.

“Sea Hawk,” she breathed as he teased her with a brush of his teeth, then bit the spot where her neck met her shoulder. The whimper that followed was the prettiest sound he had ever heard. 

He moved both of his legs to one side of her as he kissed her jaw, releasing his grip on her hip. 

“No,” she growled.

“Oh, you don’t want me to?”

“I swear to fucking Eternia, Sea Hawk.”

“Alright, darling,” he said, quieting her with another kiss on her lips. He let himself be hungry now, a little forceful, animalistic. Mermista’s back arched and whimpered, squeezing her thighs together as she ached to be touched, to be filled. Sea Hawk’s tongue was in her mouth, dancing with hers. 

Then he was gone, if only for a moment. He placed his hands on her waist, and she caught the sight of a devilish grin before he flipped her over onto her stomach. He slapped her ass in a swift movement that caused her to yelp, before straddling her and pulling her hips up to meet him. He thrust deep inside of her with a relieved grunt as her tight walls gripped his cock.

“Fuck!” she shouted, muffled by a pillow. Sea Hawk grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back with it as he thrust inside of her, the sound of his pelvis smacking against her perfect ass was masked by another beautiful moan as her walls began to clench, an explosion moving through her as she orgasms. He holds onto her as she falls slack, pausing for a moment for her to recover. “Did I say you could stop?” She demanded.

“Did I say you were in charge?” Sea Hawk retorted, pulling himself out and rubbing himself between her ass cheeks, his member slick with her fluids and pre-cum. She whimpered in response as he slapped her ass again, this time hard enough to leave a red mark. He moved back to kiss her ass cheeks, squeezing one in each hand before spreading her and going straight for it. She immediately pushed back into him with a soft moan as he began to lap at her anus, swirling his tongue around for a few moments before entering her. As he did he pushed his fingers back inside of her, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit.

“Oh, fuck,” Mermista said with another shudder as a jolt went through her body, building up with every movement. “Oh-oh-oh--” she gasped as he brought forth another orgasm, this one making her completely limp in his arms. He flipped her back around so he could watch her beautiful face. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her chest heaving as he lined himself back up with her. He grabbed her legs and positioned them over his shoulders, and gently pressed the head of his cock to her anus, looking at her for the answer. 

“Please,” she said, closing her eyes as he slowly moved inside of her, taking his time as her hole stretched around him. A pained moan escaped from her, but the way she nodded her head encouraged him to keep going until he was fully inside of her ass. 

“Feel good, my love?”

“Yes,” Mermista choked out. Sea Hawk leaned towards her, pushing her legs back, kissing her as he slowly began to move his hips. She moaned into his mouth as her calves tightened around his neck until he pulled back a little. He began to pump faster, enjoying the sight of her breasts moving as he thrust in and out of her. Mermista had no control over the amount of noise she was making, normally able to at least stifle it with a hand or a pillow. Right now, she was sure the whole castle could hear her moans.

“My darling,” he gasped out, caressing the side of her face with his hand, moving it to her neck. “You’re gonna finish me off if you keep sounding like that.” He gripped the sides of her neck, her eyes opening in shock, but the smile on her face encouraged him to keep going. He moved the other hand back between her legs, stimulating her clit as he kept thrusting. She was panting harder and harder, her legs shaking on his shoulders. Another shudder and she came again, her fluids gushing right onto the bottom of his stomach, and the motion sent him over the edge. He released his grip on her neck and thrust one more time, emptying into her ass. For a moment, neither of them moved, just breathing heavy as they recovered. 

“Woah,” Mermista breathed as Sea Hawk pulled out of her, ducking under her leg and reaching up to untie her. He flopped down on the bed next to her, a satisfied grin on his face as he relaxed into the pillow. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. 

“I liked that a lot more than I want to admit,” she said, tucking herself under his arm and putting her head on his chest, both of them still trying to recover their breath. 

“You are just… intoxicating,” was all Sea Hawk said, snuggling into her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re pretty hot, I guess.”

“‘You’re the only person who's ever fucked me right,’” Sea Hawk drawled, quoting something she’d said a long time ago. He was never going to let that go.

She chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, that too. Happy birthday, babe.” After a few moments, she added, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, dearest.”


End file.
